


We Can Rebuild

by summergrace93



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summergrace93/pseuds/summergrace93
Summary: Nandor thinks they still have a foundation. How could they not, after all these years? He just had to adjust and rebuild..And he would. He would not lose this human.Not again.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 90
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters. I will update as often as I can!

"Don't care what the fuck your name is. We had to pick up our own laundry!" Nandor winced as soon as the words left his mouth. That hadn't been what he had meant to start with. In his defense he had just had a shock, and it was simpler falling on familiar ground. 

Guillermo's face darkened further, if it was possible. He just stood there, eyes boring into Nandor's. Then something shifted in his eyes, turning them tired and yet resolute. Nandor observed it with a sinking feeling. He knew that expression. It was the same one Guillermo had the night he decided to leave Nandor for Celeste. 

"Guillermo De La Cruz!" Colin interjected, breaking the moment and drawing everyone's attention. "Any chance you could get us out of here, bud?"

Guillermo sighed and nodded. Walking back to the stage, he retrieved the sword he had used.. one of Nandor's that he had grabbed from the house. Nadja and Laszlo tried to hide their fear as they watched the former familiar approach. Guillermo wondered if they would try to get him by surprise and to seize the chance to attack as soon as they were freed from their bonds.

He cut the vampire mates free, and then Colin Robinson. They all stood there awkwardly as Guillermo moved on to his former master. Guillermo didn't even bother speaking to him and he cut the bonds with, well, practiced precision.

Nandor was having a crisis feeling his little Guillermo behind him. Still feeling the panic in his chest from seeing Guillermo surrounded by powerful vampires earlier, as well as the shock from his former familiar cutting through them easily, all together with his grief from these last couple weeks without Guillermo, Nandor was too overwhelmed and afraid to speak. 

According to the council's play, many vampires had been sent after them, and all had been killed. An entire house full of vampires had been vanquished as well. Nandor had only been trying to find a way out of the situation when he claimed it had all been Guillermo, he hadn't actually thought any such thing possible. 

Feeling very foolish, he was also remembering his own words about Guillermo leaving that the human must have heard. Possibly the most embarrassing part was how relieved and happy he had been when he'd seen Guillermo. For a moment, he had hoped the human had returned for him, and would talk their way out of the situation with his clever words. Just like he had done with the witches. The entire situation was much too complicated and painful for him. 

He was Nandor the Relentless. And here he was, a puddle of sadness and embarrassment in front of Guillermo. After all the time he had spent being aloof and impressive, the human would see Nandor's weakness. And at such a moment! When he revealed himself much more dangerous and capable than any of them could have imagined! It was humiliating! 

Pushing himself up into a standing position, he adjusted his cape and tried to look at Guillermo out of the corner of his eye. The human was not looking at him though. After taking a moment for all of them to stand there and comport themselves, Nadja and Laszlo linked arms and began walking slowly towards the exit. Guillermo hesitated only a second before following, and then Colin behind him. Nandor followed at the very back, watching only Colin's back as he walked out.

The vampires stopped outside and looked around to Guillermo, who strode ahead of them and led them to the car. Laszlo took one look at his wife, and got into the front seat. Guillermo understood immediately that Nadja must be truly afraid. Laszlo was preventing any chance of her ending up in the front with him if there was an argument about seating. Instead, Nadja took the seat behind her husband, as far away from Guillermo as she could be. Guillermo sighed while opening the driver door and seated himself behind the wheel. Colin scooted to the center in the back, leaving Nandor to sit behind the human.

He felt a strange tingling in his fingertips as he stared at the back of Guillermo's head. _He was here, he was back._ But he felt further away from Nandor than he ever had, which gave the ancient vampire a weird clawing sensation in his throat. He struggled to think of something, anything, to say to fill the car's eerie silence as they drove away from the theater. 

For the first time in a very long time he wished he was a more clever man. Maybe that's why Guillermo had left - twice - because Nandor was not clever enough to know how to make him happy. Now he could not even think of anything to say that would keep him from leaving again immediately once they reached the house. The closer they got to the house, the more sand he envisioned running through an imaginary hourglass. 

Laszlo made some awkward movement in the front seat that drew his attention away from his own useless tongue. Seeing his friend glance first at Nandor himself and then over to the human with a significant look, he felt as if cold water had been poured on him. 

_Laszlo knew._

Laszlo knew about his stupid feelings for his former familiar. He should have suspected that Laszlo would notice. Nadja never paid attention to Nandor outside of house meetings, and they had never been very close, but Laszlo.. 

Laszlo was his friend when all things were considered. They had been intimate before, and alway bonded over both being male BLOOD vampires. Colin was not quite the same as they were, and Nadja thought they were all stupid men and held herself apart. This meant Laszlo knew him the best. And he had read him easily. How long has his old friend known? 

Nandor himself had only been aware since the night in the vampire club of Simon the Devious, when he had chased his little Guilelrmo into the street to apologize. And even then, it took Guillermo leaving him for Celeste for Nandor to accept it and come to terms with it. Though.. nothing he did to gain Guillermo's favor at that point had been enough to keep the human with him.

Feeling nervous, and more than a little heartbroken, he tried to speak, "G-Guillermo. I would.. like to speak to you. In my chambers. As soon as we arrive at the house."

Guillermo barely acknowledged him at first, just sighing into the silence. But then he bit out, "Yah. Fine."

Nodding, Nandor felt a little better. His human still seemed very unhappy with him, but at least he would not immediately drive away when they reached home. And Nandor could speak to him alone, which helped ease his nervousness. He could speak better without an audience. Especially Colin Robinson, who would interject things just to make things worse and feed from the turmoil.

Laszlo cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I think my lady wife and I will retire as soon as we return." Nadja agreed immediately.

They rode in silence for a few more minutes before the silence was interrupted again.

"Well _I'll_ be too stuffed to sleep. This car ride is really something." Colin chuckled.

Nandor glanced at him, annoyed and scowling. _Fucking guy._


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the house was strange. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, but for very different reasons. Nadja rushed out of the car, and then had to wait for Laszlo, who exited the car in slow, deliberate movements. They walked together into the house, and were soon out of sight. Colin Robinson had slid out after Nadja, and meandered in after them.

Nandor was last to exit the car. He had been lost in thought, and hadn't noticed they had arrived until he felt Colin Robinson slide away from him. By the time he had gotten out of the car, his fellows had already entered the house. Guillermo was by his door, waiting for Nandor to get out so he could lock the car. Nervously shifting feet, the vampire was standing face to face with Guillermo. Nandor looked down at the human, who locked the car and then stood there with a blank face staring off towards the house.

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to speak, though what he would have said he had no idea. Luckily, Guillermo cut him off.

"I am not getting you ready for bed."

Nandor was surprised at that, but recognized that Guillermo was clearly stating boundaries. He would not go back to what had been, and Nandor had to accept that. 

_It's okay. We dont have to be what we were before._

Just as long as they were still something. Which they could be, if Nandor didn't blow it. He had to reach this human. He could not lose him, not again.

Nodding a little too enthusiastically Nandor said, "That is okay-A. I think I have done a good job dressing myself lately." He hesitated, and when Guillermo neither spoke nor moved, he added, "You.. are still coming inside, yes?"

His former familiar finally looked up at him. Nandor wished he had paid more attention to Guillermo over the years. He wanted to be able to read his face as easily as Laszlo reads Nadja's. For the moment, he could do nothing but guess what the expression on Guillermo's face meant. 

Trying to exude confidence he didn't feel, Nandor gestured for the human to go ahead of him. Guillermo took the suggestion and proceeded to the front door, with Nandor following close behind. The vampire tried to practice a grand speech in his mind for when they reached his chamber. He would begin by changing his own clothes, proving that he didn't need Guillermo. That it wasn't about having a servant. And then he would ask Guillermo about where he had gone. He hoped it was somewhere that Guillermo didn't enjoy. Not only would it be easier to try to convince him to come back here, but it would spare Nandor the pain he had felt seeing Guillermo happy with Celeste. Then he would state his interest outright. If Guillermo expressed his own interest, they could move on quickly. If he didn't, Nandor would try to court him first. 

He suddenly missed being a mortal man, and simply needing to provide a bridal gift in order to cleave another to his side. Something that was more than easy to do, since with his many victories he was never short of funds back then. Laszlo had been from a time and place where courting one's interest was common and expected, perhaps he could ask him for advice.

Reaching the landing on the second floor, Nandor tried to squash the fluttering in his stomach. It would do no good to get nervous and say something that would upset his human further. 

Following the human man into his chamber, he said, "You may sit for a moment. I will change first."

Guillermo glanced at him and furrowed his brows as he sat gingerly in the seat Nandor usually took. The vampire began undoing his clothes, and tried not to think about stripping himself in front of the human at this very crucial moment. It seemed he would be laying himself bare in every way tonight. He put on the clothes he was wearing before they had changed for the theater. Guillermo gave him a strange look when he began walking over to sit with him.

"You're.. sleeping in your jersey now?"

"Yes. Quite... comfortable." Nandor sat beside Guillermo on the chaise. It was a tight fit between them, but that was fine. 

Guillermo raised his eyebrows and nodded at that, but spoke no further. _Nandor asked to talk, so let him talk._

Clearing his throat and struggling to begin, Nandor began to feel overwhelmed again. How does one just blurt out their feelings all the time?

"Wh-Where have you been staying Guillermo?"

"With my mother." He responded in a flat voice.

Nandor nodded. Well that could be worse. "Oh that's nice. How.. how is that?"

Guillermo seemed to ease a little at the chitchat. "It's good. She's missed me a lot, we didn't see each other a lot before. Her fridge is broken though." He finally looked over at his former master. "I had come here to pick up the mini fridge in my old room."

Nandor wasn't sure why this was important. "Oh?"

Guillermo blinked at the vampire. "Yes. Then I saw the invitation. Knew it was a trap."

Oh. Guillermo was telling him how he had come to be at the theater. It hadn't even occurred to Nandor to ask. Guillermo just always seemed to find him when he was in need.

"Well. That is nice. Your mother needs a new fig? We can get one."

"Fridge.. And they're sort of expensive?" Guillermo furrowed his brows at this offer. Nandor rarely had any money on him, let alone actual current American currency. The chances of him having enough for a new fridge were slim. Also, why would he bother??

Nandor thought a moment. "Well we can hypnotize a human for one." He'll ask Nadja later. Not that he couldn't do it himself, of course. It was just a way for his roommates to get out of Guillermo's debt for the life saving.

Some light came into Guillermo's eyes at this, and one side of his mouth quirked. It was as if he had read Nandor's line of thought. "That would be nice."

Okay. That went better than Nandor had expected. Guillermo had almost smiled! He needed to keep going. "And.. you can leave the other one here for you to use."

Guillermo rolled his eyes. "You only want me here to clean up after you. I saw the mess!"

Nandor was shaking his head hard. "No! I can get another familiar for that!"

Guillermo now looked very confused. "Then why would I need to come back? And why haven't you got one already?"

"I- I.. Well." He cursed tongue! Why could he not summon the clever words? Guillermo was growing more annoyed by the second, he needed to fix this! "I just- I-missed you."

If Nandor had still been human, he knew his face would be bright red right now. Even so, the feelings in his stomach were very unpleasant. Every second that passed that Guillermo did not answer only compounded Nandor's embarrassment.

"Why?" 

Looking back up at the human, he felt a little hope. That's all he needs, to explain. Guillermo was letting him explain. "I thought that you would stay. After you came back from working for Celeste. I wanted you to stay. I didn't want another familiar."

He had said as much to Guillermo when he was getting him back before. But Guillermo hadn't stayed. He needed to go further! "If- if you don't want to be my familiar that is fine. I can find another. But I still want you here. You can have the blue room!"

The human's face was suddenly achingly familiar. His hard edges and unhappy lines were gone. He looked like the Guillermo that Nandor had known before the Baron's unfortunate visit.

"You can't live with a slayer though."

At this, Nandor laughed and felt the tension run out of his body. "Well the vampiric council is already trying to kill us, what will they do?"

The human laughed at this too. "So.. a new fridge for my mom, the blue room, and no familiar duties?" He was still smiling, albeit confused. "What do you get from that deal?"

"You." Guillermo's eyes widened in shock and Nandor panicked and decided to pull back some. _Maybe it was too much at once!_ "You- here! Having you here. We are.. friends."

Guillermo still seemed a little confused at that, but not nearly as shocked as the moment before. He nodded though, and sort of smiled. "Okay."

Nandor smiled very widely and felt very light. _I did it. He's coming home._


	3. Chapter 3

Guillermo had gone home that night. He said he would be at his mother's with the mini fridge until they got the new one. He didn't want to leave her without one. Nandor felt pressured to get a new one before Guillermo changed his mind. First, he needed Nadja. 

Nandor met Laszlo in the library the next evening.

"Evening, chap." Laszlo nodded at him.

Nandor sat down. "Good evening."

"So. When will Guillermo be returning?" Laszlo asked, and then focused on Nandor. "You did convince him to come back, yes?"

"Yes! But he needs some things first."

Laszlo nodded seemingly disinterested. Nandor didn't miss that he had said Guillermo's name correctly though, and thus was not fooled.

"I may need help.."

"..with?"

"I need a fridge." Nandor had practiced that, not wanting to get the wrong thing. Well, again.

Laszlo seemed very confused at this. "What in the blazes is that?"

"The little white box that Topher had. One of those but bigger!"

Laszlo's face cleared a bit at this. "Ah. And.. I can help with that?"

Nandor grinned, "Yes! They are expensive and we need to hypnotize a human to get one!" 

Laszlo seemed unsure, "No offense old friend.. but our last hypnotism gave Shawn the brain scramblies." Nandor nodded with a smirk. "Oh! You mean for my lady wife to do it. I'll ask her, of course. She may not agree, however. She was not happy to find out your familiar was a slayer."

"A slayer who saved her! This can be how you all pay him back." Feeling his former battle savvy rising, he added, "Don't want to be in a slayer's debt, after all!"

At this, his companion raised his eyebrows and nodded seriously.

Feeling better, Nandor continued, "Make sure to bring Colin Robinson! He knows all sorts of useless human things, he can pick one out."

Laszlo groaned at this, but he agreed. He would speak to his wife and collect the energy vampire. Nandor thanked him, and went upstairs to inspect the blue room himself.

It looked inhabitable, if dated and dusty. All he needed was a new familiar to clean it. Where was he supposed to get a new one, though? He would need to find someone capable, but who could be convinced with either the promise of becoming a vampire, or through fear of Nandor. Perhaps Colin Robinson had some candidates at his daytime job. Nandor didn't actually know what the energy vampire did, only that the money he made from it supported the household.

He would wait for him to return from retrieving the fridge for Guillermo's mother and discuss it with him. Until then, he could try to clean the room a bit himself..

After a couple of hours, he finally heard his roommates return. He quickly threw the cleaning products into the bucket and placed the bucket in the adjoining bathroom. He then went to meet them downstairs.

Descending to the first floor he called out, "Colin Robinson! I need to speak to you!"

The energy vampire appeared in the foyer and scrunched up his face at Nandor's approach. "Why do you smell like bleach?"

"I was cleaning!" He replied, annoyed. Nandor didn't feel like chatting, he was in no mood to be drained.

"Why were you cleaning with bleach? You know if you get bleach on fabrics it ruins them. A lot of people mistakenly-"

Wait what. 

"What.. if it was on a rug? Or a mattress?"

Colin raised his eyebrows. "Then you've ruined them."

_Ah SHIT._

"What were you 'cleaning'?"

As if Nandor would let Colin Robinson make him dwell on it just to feed! "It is unimportant! I need help Colin Robinson!"

"Um. Okay. With what?"

"I need to find a new familiar!"

"I thought Guillermo was coming back?" Colin said adjusting his glasses.

"He is, but not as my familiar." Nandor said, feeling anxious about revealing anything just yet. Colin started to smirk though, so he was pretty sure that was a lost cause.

"Okay. How do I help?"

Nandor took a breath. "I need someone capable of serving all of us. There's no point in getting separate familiars for Nadja and Laszlo, they never survive. Can you find someone in your human job?"

Colin seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yes, I think so. I'll just need to ask around to find someone without a family to miss them when they come here."

Nandor was excited. It was all working! "Yes! How quickly do you think?"

Colin shrugged, "Maybe a few days."

"Good! Good." Nandor said, satisfied. "Where is the fridge?" 

"Oh, Nadja has the receipt. Guillermo just needs to call the store to provide the delivery address."

Nandor then realized he had no way to contact Guillermo. He had thought to ask before the human had left the other night. Suddenly feeling very insecure, Nandor said, "I.. do not know how to tell him."

Nandor realized he had no way to tell Guillermo when he could come back. _Stupid!_

Colin's eyes turned blue, which made his companion very annoyed.

"Don't feed from me right now Colin Robinson!" He yelled while stomping away.

Reaching the blue room again, Nandor sat on a chair and set a pillow in his lap. It was the pillow he had gifted to Guillermo. It had been left behind, and the vampire had kept it for himself. It still smelled like the human, which was nice.

"Nandor! NANDOR!" He could hear Laszlo's voice calling him from the hall. The door opened and his old friend stood in the entry. "Nandor, Colin said to bring you this."

Laszlo held up some paper. Sighing, Nandor stood and dropped the pillow into his chair. He held out his hand and Laszlo walked over to hand him the piece of paper. "Is this for the fridge for Guillermo's mother?"

"That's the one, old boy. The human in the store, that my darling hypnotised, wrote his name and telephone number at the bottom. Giz- Guillermo just needs to call and give them the address!"

Nandor pouted at the paper. "I don't know how to contact Guillermo to tell him."

Laszlo furrowed his brows. "Isn't his phone number written on the notepad on the table downstairs?"

"What?? Since when was that there?"

Laszlo shrugged, "Colin asked him to write it down before he left the other night. He didn't tell you as you were speaking to him just now?"

"NO!" Nandor pushed past Laszlo and hurried back downstairs. Reaching the table against the wall he saw the pad. It said **Guillermo DE LA CRUZ**, with a phone number beneath!

Picking the pad up and hurrying over to their telephone he dialed the number. It rang only twice before he heard, "Hello?"

"GUILLERMO?"

" _Mierda!_ "

"GUILLERMO CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, oh my G-. Mas- Nandor, please don't _yell_ into the phone!"

Nandor smiled. It was him! "Guillermo, we got the fridge! You must give the human man there your address!"

"Oh.. wow. That was quick. Okay, who do I call?"

Nandor lifted the paper Laszlo gave him up to his face. "You must call Nathan! You will like this, the paper says the fridge is the best of buys!"

Guillermo paused. "Oh it's from Bestbuy?" He heard Guillermo chuckle, which made his chest feel warm. A strange sensation to feel when you've been dead for about 700 years, but pleasant nonetheless. "Do you have the phone number to call?"

Nandor read the number beneath the 'Nathan' written at the bottom.

"Okay, I'll call tomorrow! Thanks Mas- Nandor.'

The vampire smiled. "You are welcome Guillermo!"

There was another pause. "Was there.. something else?"

"No nothing. Guillermo what are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm just- well laying here. I should be sleeping, but I guess I'm too used to the vampire schedule now." Guillermo said. "What are you doing?"

Nandor puffed up. "I was CLEANING!"

He heard Guillermo gasp. "YOU were cleaning? Cleaning what?"

"The blue room!"

Guillermo laughed. A nice sound to hear, even through the telephone. "Why focus on that room when downstairs is full of blood puddles and corpses?"

Nandor shrugged, "Well because a new familiar will clean that! But I wanted to clean your room!"

Another pause. "Oh that's- nice. Do you have a new familiar yet?"

Nandor sat, so he could relax while he spoke to his human. "Not yet. Colin will find someone at his human job for us." He said, "Do I have to have them here first?"

"What?" Guillermo sounded confused at this.

Nandor hesitated. "Well does the familiar have to be here before you come? Or just the fridge?"

"Oh. If I'm moving back in, it would be easier to do so without tripping over bodies. So before.. I guess. "

Nandor had expected as much, but he had still hoped he could hurry Guillermo back. "Okay-A."

Guillermo laughed again. "It's A-Okay."

"Yes it is."

Another chuckle. Nandor was beginning to count them, which would be humiliating if anyone knew. Luckily noone did.

"I dressed myself this morning too. I am wearing much less than usual."

He heard an odd choking noise from the phone. "Guillermo, are you okay?"

The human wheezed, "I'm fine! Just really chose the wrong moment to take a drink of water." He coughed a few more times. "Why are you wearing less?!"

"Ah! It is easier to get dressed and undressed with less layers! Did you know this Guillermo?"

His human laughed, again. He was feeling fluttery in his stomach from hearing the sound so much. "Yes. I had heard that."

Nandor felt proud. "Yes, you should wear less too!"

"Dios mio!" He said unable to stop laughing now.

Nandor spoke with his former familiar about clothing and fridges and other things for a while after that. Guillermo was in the middle of describing polo shirts to him when he heard the human yawn.

"You are tired. You must sleep!"

"Oh, yah. I guess it is really late now. Or early, more like."

Nandor agreed, "Yes, and humans need rest! You should sleep now."

"Okay Nandor. Um goodnight, I guess."

"Good evening Guillermo! I will call you again tomorrow." Nandor said as a farewell. 

"Wait, you wi-" he heard Guillermo say, but he had already hung up. Honestly, did his ex-familiar not know that humans need sleep? 

_Silly little Guillermo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit like a filler chapter, it sort of is.. I needed to bridge Nandor starting to consciously make changes in the chapter before to the next chapter, which is when we see Guillermo start to react to these changes

Waking up the next night was exciting for Nandor. Having Guillermo's number meant he could still talk to the human when he liked, even if Guillermo wasn't back yet. His human should have called for the fridge today, and Colin Robinson would have begun the search at his job as well! Getting out of his coffin without assistance was still a little strange, but Nandor got up and dressed himself. Passing the blue room, Nandor glanced inside. Whoops.. Colin may have been right about the bleach. Yeesh. 

Well hopefully Guillermo didn't notice..

Reaching downstairs, there was a strong smell. He remembered having to dispose of the bodies himself when Benji was here, since Banji had been too weak. It looked as if he was going to have to do it again. He couldn't wait for a new familiar to do it, or they would never get the smell out! Growling at the thought of having to pick up after his housemates, Nandor proceeded into the library. Colin would come out of his basement at some point and then Nandor would speak to him. For now, he would sit and wait. He was feeling a bit off.

However, the next person to enter was not Colin, but Nadja.

"Good evening Nadja."

Nadja nodded at him in greeting but didn't speak. She seemed to be looking for something as she gazed at him. It was very off-putting.

Starting to feel antsy, Nandor asked, "What?"

Nadja clicked her tongue at him. "Nandor you need to feed. It has been days now since you have."

Had it?? Oh, that's right. He had not fed since before the theater. That explained his feeling a bit not well.

She waited a moment and then continued, "It is very nice, you trying to get Gizmo- Guillermo, back. But you must still eat."

He began to feel embarrassed, "I- I was not starving myself, I just hadn't thought-"

Nadja nodded and interrupted him, "No need to be self-conscious, I do not think anyone else has noticed."

Nandor felt a little better at that. He did not need the humiliation of Laszlo and Colin thinking him so lovesick that he was refusing to eat. He would never hear the end of that. 

Clearing his throat a little, he tried to speak as neutrally as possible. "Yes, well. I will go out to hunt tonight. Thank you Nadja."

Nadja seemed satisfied with this, and sat across from him. "When will Guillermo be returning?"

"Soon. I have everything in motion."

Nadja looked at him seriously for a moment. "You know, I grew fond of a human once." Nandor did not lift his eyes, trying to seem aloof. He was listening intently, however. "Or, well twice." She said rolling her eyes. "Laszlo. I turned him, so that we could be together always."

Feeling extremely curious, Nandor asked, "And the other?"

"Gregor. I suffered his death many times over, each time painful." She said this in a kind tone to Nandor. "It can only go these two ways Nandor. And you must make a decision. Not now!" She said, seeing Nandor's eyes widen in panic. "But eventually, and before too long."

He took a moment to absorb this wisdom. Nadja was not as old as him, but she and Laszlo _had_ been together for centuries. Something that had made Nandor feel lonely at times over the years. And her _other_ 'love' had ended up a ghost that haunted them.

Nandor looked at her finally, and nodded to show his understanding. She smiled at him, stood, gave his arm a pat, and began to walk away. 

"Wait! I thought you were afraid of Guillermo?" 

Nadja raised her eyebrows at him, as though he were stupid. That was oddly comforting, he was used to her doing that. "Well yes, he's a slayer! But he also saved us, did he not? And chances are, the council will come back, and it would be useful to have a slayer when they do." She paused and then looked over to him, mildly disapproving. "Besides, living with you these weeks since he left while you moped around was awful! It is perhaps good that little Guillermo is a slayer now, Nandor. I think all the fight has gone out of you." 

Nandor found that humourous. Perhaps it had.. His anger rarely awakened violence in him these days. He had only become aware of his hypnotism issues recently, and only because he always simply resorted to violence before and had never really needed to use it. But Guillermo had always seemed uncomfortable with unnecessary violence. Even at the theater! He spared the false Guillermo during his great slaying. It was Guillermo's kindness that had made Nandor softer. 

Nadja saw the dopey look on his face. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. 

He supposed he should return upstairs. He would need at least a coat or cape if he was to go out on a hunt. He would speak to Colin Robinson when he returned. 

_**_

After feeding, he disposed of the body himself. He decided to take the others littered around the house as well. The living conditions since his human had left had been very unhygienic. Returning home, he decided the blood puddles needed to be cleaned too. He retrieved the cleaning supplies from the blue room's bathroom, sans the bleach, and brought them downstairs along with many towels. 

He decided to read the labels this time. It would do no good to have the floors look like the rug upstairs did now. 

Finding a bottle that said hardwood floor cleaner, he used the towels to soak up the blood, wadded them up, and piled them into the bucket. He then poured the cleaner onto the spots and used even more towels to wash them. 

He was surveying his work proudly when colin Robinson appeared. 

"Hey dude. What's that smell?" 

Nandor pointed around. "I cleaned!" 

Colin nodded, "Did you dilute the cleaner? Pine-sol is supposed to be combined with water.." 

"No. It's stronger this way." 

He tilted his head. "You may actually be right. The very strong Pine-sol smell covers the rotting corpse smell nicely. May want to open the door to air it out a bit though." 

Nandor nodded and opened the front door. 

Colin looked over at the bucket. "You know, we have a mop.." He said before looking at Nandor's blank face. "Nevermind." 

"Colin, how does the search for a new familiar go?" 

"Oh it's good. There's the head of maintenance. He's divorced, no kids. Worked his way up, so he can clean. Job he has now is mostly paperwork and management, so he can handle appointments and such. Doesn't scare easy though, and I dont see him tempted by immortality, so I'm not sure how we can get him to work here. Also, the people at the office will notice if he's gone, he never misses work." 

He sounded too tough to Nandor. 

"Anyone else?" 

"Um a younger guy. Works as an intern. Kind of flaky, so noone really notices when he doesn't show up." 

He didn't sound great either, but Nandor had trusted Colin to this, so he told him to make his best judgement. 

Nandor went back over to the phone. He would call Guillermo now. Dialing the number again, Nandor sat down. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello Guillermo!" 

"Hello Nandor." Guillermo said with a laugh. 

"Did you get your fridge today?" He asked. 

"Um, no. I called today, they said it would deliver tomorrow." 

"Good! Good. Colin Robinson is going to pick a new familiar. Also _I_ cleaned the house. There are no bodies or blood! Except for on the towels. But I can throw those outside." 

Guillermo exclaimed, "What? No! If you throw bloody towels outside you'll draw attention. Better just to wash them. Wait, _you_ cleaned? Why? Which towels did you use?" 

"Yes! I cleaned! I used the ones from the blue room." Nandor said. 

"The.. the ones in that bathroom are white, aren't they?" 

"They _were_ , yes. They are quite red now." 

He heard Guillermo groan. "Okay.. I'll come over and wash them, I still have the blood remover stick I made." 

"You're- you'll come now??" Nandor said getting excited. 

Guillermo responded, "Yes, but after they come out of the dryer, I still have to come back. I have to be here for the delivery tomorrow." 

"Okay, yes! I will wait here." 

The call disconnected and Nandor put his hands on the armrests of his chair and waited. 

Hearing Guillermo's car pull up a short time later, Nandor stood and went to meet him at the door. His mother must not live far, if he was able to get here so quickly. Guillermo got out of the car and smiled at him in greeting as he locked his doors. 

_He smiled._


	5. Chapter 5

Guillermo walked up the steps, and Nandor vibrated with excitement. Reaching the top step, he wanted the human to try to hug him again. He would let him this time. 

Guillermo didn't try though, he only pointed his thumb at the door. "Where are all the towels?"

Trying to ignore the twinge of disappointment, Nandor replied, "they are all in a bucket. Near the bottom of the stairs."

Guillermo nodded and entered the house. He began heavily coughing, and his eyes became watery.

"You got here so quickly Guillermo! Does you mother live close?"

"What is this smell?" The human wheezed.

Oh! Nandor lifted the bottle from the floor. "Pin-soul!"

Guillermo was still clearing his throat and was blinking his watery eyes. "It's.. strong."

"Oh yes, the corpses rotted too long. I poured this over the floor until the other smell was gone."

A few more coughs, and Guillermo responded, "Okay. Wow. Must've been bad."

Nandor still wanted to talk though, so he changed the subject back. "Yes, well. As we were saying. Your mother, she is close? You came so fast!"

Guillermo lifted the bucket and looked over at his former master. "Oh, no. She's in the bronx, that's further away. I was playing games with my friend Jeremy. Luckily I still had this in my car!" He pulled the stick out of his pocket.

"Who is this Jeremy?!" The vampire asked, highly offended.

Guillermo looked over at him, brows lifted. "He's the one whose nose blood you licked off the floor at the party store."

Oh that one. He had ruined Nadja's already terrible orgy.

"Why so late?"

"We were playing with a friend of ours in Hawaii." Guillermo said, "And well, since I dont sleep at night anyway." He shrugged leading Nandor to a room in the house he had never been in before. 

Seeing Nandor's confusion, he chuckled. "This is the kitchen. The washer and dryer are over here." He opened the doors to a large closet that had two machines in it.

"Where did these things come from?"

"I picked them up off Letgo." Guillermo said. Then seeing Nandor furrow his brows, "it's an app where people get rid of things they dont need. This guy's parents bought him a new set, so I picked these up for cheap."

"Is this what you used for our clothes?"

"Well, most of your clothes needed, um, special cleaning. But this worked for mine. And for towels, napkins, stuff like that."

Nandor watched as Guillermo filled up a basin of water, dipped the towels and rung them out, and then laid them out over the surfaces.

"What should I do?" He asked his former familiar.

Looking surprised, Guillermo handed him the stick. "Just rub it over the bloody parts on the towels, both sides."

Nandor nodded. He could do that. Guilelrmo needed to empty and refill the basin after every few towels.

"Oh! We need the bleach. It's in the-"

"I know where it is!" Nandor interrupted. He had left that in the bathroom upstairs. He went to fetch it. As he was leaving the blue room he passed Laszlo.

"Evening. Nandor did you get your new familiar? The bodies are all gone."

"Not yet, I cleaned that myself. We are cleaning towels now, I have to go." Nandor said, leaving a very confused vampire behind.

" _What_ the blazes.."

Nandor reentered the kitchen and lifted the bleach at Guillermo. The human smiled and told him to leave it by the machines. Nandor put the bottle on one and then returned to rubbing the stick on the towels. There were already many more. 

"Okay that the last of them. You go ahead and keep going, I'll start moving them over."

Guillermo started picking up the towels Nandor had already done and put them on one of the machines. He was changing the dials on the other as Nandor finished. They added the rest of the towels to the pile on the dryer and then Guillermo showed Nandor how to measure out the bleach and detergent. They added the towels to the water and closed the lid.

Nandor nodded. "Will you be leaving now?" 

"No, they may need to go through twice. And they still have to go into the dryer too." The human said as he walked over to the basin and washed his hands.

This was good. They had some time. 

"Do you want to play chess again?" Nandor asked. 

Guillermo shook the water from his hands. "Oh. Sure?" 

Nandor gestured for the human to go ahead of him, and then followed him to the library. Colin and Nadja were sitting in there, and looked up surprised when they entered.

Guillermo waved at them both as he went over to the board. He sat with his back to the others.

"Oh, hey dude. What are.. you guys up to?" Colin asked.

"We're doing laundry." Guillermo said starting to set up the pieces.

"What, _both of you??_ " Nadja said laughingly.

Nandor felt very transparent as he watched Colin smirk. He had not felt so on display in so long. He went over to the board and sat across from Guillermo. Colin and Nadja were giving him faces from behind the human.

Guillermo went first, he was always white because Nandor always wanted black. As Nandor moved his piece he kept glancing at the human across from him. 

"After we play, we should use water and the mop to get the pine-sol up. By itself it can be sort of slippery." Guillermo said.

Nandor nodded. They played silently for a while. He tried to think of a way to talk to Guillermo with the others in the room. The situation was making him unhappy.

"Are you okay Mas-? Sorry, Nandor."

"Yes.." Nandor hated having an audience for his time with his former familiar. "I was wondering. Perhaps you could move in sooner? Before the new familiar? The bodies are cleaned up, so you can move in easily now."

Guillermo looked up at his face, and Nandor saw the other two occupants of the room exchange glances before silently standing and leaving the room.

"Without a new familiar, everyone will fall back into old patterns. I dont want them trying to get me to do what I used to." He said looking at Nandor seriously.

"Ah- but they won't! They are too afraid of you now!" Nandor smiled.

Guillermo furrowed and then raised his eyebrows. "All of them?"

"Yes! Plus Colin will be bringing someone new any day now. We may need you here to tell him what to do. After all, we were not aware of how much you did until you left."

Guillermo laughed. "Yes, I saw the house. I can believe that." He moved another piece. He then looked at his former master, waiting for him to take his turn.

Nandor laid his hands on the table. _You are Nandor the Relentless! Have courage._ "Yes. And.. I want you here."

The human's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated and closed it again.

"I want you to come home, Guillermo." Nandor did not break eye contact as he spoke, not even to blink. "Come back home to me."

Guillermo turned bright red at this and looked down at his lap. He took a few moments before he spoke. Nandor's nervousness mounted as he waited. "I- I can. I can come back a little early."

Nandor broke into a wide, and toothy, grin. He felt his chest puff out in pride. Another victory.

"It's your turn." Guillermo squeaked, apparently too embarrassed to focus on serious conversation any longer.

Nandor moved a piece and then looked back up to see the human take his move.

Guillermo did, and then raised his bright red face, and whispered, "Checkmate."

Disconcerted, the vampire looked down at the board. He had indeed lost the game. 

"Um, the towels." Guillermo said quietly before rising. Nandor stood as well and followed him back to the kitchen. 

The towels had been returned to white. Well white-ish. Guillermo loaded them into the dryer and the showed the vampire the lint catch and settings before he started the load. He had been careful to not make eye contact, or to accidentally touch the vampire. 

Nandor found this endearing and a little amusing. It reminded him of when little Guillermo had first come to the house. He had been very embarrassed when he had to help Nandor undress or bathe. In fact, back then it had often tempted Nandor to do outrageous things to _try_ to make the young man turn red.

"The dryer will take a little longer. We should get the mop and bucket and go over the floors."

Nandor took a step closer to the human and kept his eyes on the man's face as he reached past him to collect the bucket. Standing straight again, he smirked at Guillermo's reaction. Or lack of reaction, as Guillermo had kept his eyes glued to the floor. He felt closer than ever to having this human be his.

_Oh yes. Wooing Guillermo would be quite enjoyable. And he would be home soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Guillermo pulled the mop out of a pantry in the kitchen. They rinsed the bucket and filled it with warm water, and Guillermo pulled a large older towel from a cabinet.

"Um I'll dip it in the water and go over the floor, follow me with the towel to dry it. Well go over it twice."

Nandor agreed and carried the towel and bucket to the foyer. Guillermo went over the floor, and then the stairs as well. Nandor followed behind him with the towel. He remembered holding Guillermo up to the chandelier to help him dust before. He has had this soft spot for the human for much longer than he had been willing to admit. The thought now just made him smile to himself. _Foolish._

Finishing the floor, he pushed the towel all the way to Guillermo's feet and then stood. He was very close to him, and he bent over him slightly, looking into his face with a smirk.

"The towels. They're probably done." Guillermo set off back in the direction of the kitchen.

Nandor picked up the items they used, and all the cleaning things he had left out earlier, and walked it to the kitchen. Guillermo was pulling the towels out of the dryer, folding them, and stacking them. The vampire set the items onto the counter and emptied the bucket into the basin, which drained out.

He waited for Guillermo to finish. The former familiar kept glancing at him with a thoughtful, and confused, expression. "Okay they're all done. We can put them away, and then I should get going.."

The two of them carried the stacks upstairs towards the blue room. 

Entering the room, Guillermo stopped. 

"Um..?"

Nandor tilted his head, "What is it Guillermo?"

"Is this a new rug?" Guillermo said looking down around his feet. "Wasnt the old one solid blue?"

_Oh shit. He noticed._ "Oh, well.. um.."

"Well yeah, Nandor got a new one. He thought the tie dye was better. Right Nandor?"

They both turned towards Colin's voice to see him and Laszlo in the doorway. 

"Oh yes, and we will frame and hang your glitter portrait here!" Laszlo added, pointing his walking stick at the empty wall beside the door. As soon as Guillermo looked at the wall, Laszlo winked at Nandor and Colin shrugged beside him.

"Oh yes, this will be my room." Guillermo said, with humor. "Guess it's good I came, or I wouldn't have had towels!"

Guillermo took a look around the room. "It is _really_ clean in here. Thank you Nandor!" 

Nandor smiled and looked around. Wait. It really was. Much cleaner than Nandor had left it, and the bleach smell was gone. The bed was made. And the linens were new. Nandor looked over at his friends, confused. Laszlo pointed his thumb at Colin who did a thumbs up.

That fucking guy. He really was helpful at times, even if he was a bit draining to be around. Ha! _Draining._ He must have done this during the day. Nandor looked around the room again. It really was nice, even if the picture Colin had done of the vampires in the house was now on the wall. The pillow Nandor had got for Guillermo was still on the chair, but was now in a blue pillowcase that matched the ones on the bed. He also noticed the blanket was blue velvet. Nandor himself was very fond of velvet..

He couldnt help but quirk his eyebrows and smirk when he saw the bedspread. Looking over at Guillermo, who looked away nervously, he realized the human saw him. He did not realize this would be so.. _fun_.

Guillermo went into the en suite to put the towels away. After he walked through the door, his roommates walked away. Nandor closed the door behind them.

When the human came back out, Nandor was sitting on the bed. New mattress too. _That was a nice touch, Colin._

"What are you doing, m-Nandor?" 

"The bed is new. Sit?" Nandor said, gesturing beside him.

Guillermo gave him a very confused, and surprised, look. He walked awkwardly over to the bed, and sat down stiffly. "It's, um, it's comfy."

The vampire just sat there and stared at his Guillermo. He had missed him, _so much._ He was here, though. Nandor did not feel like Guillermo would be ready for him to act now, but he was here. 

Pointing to the chair, Nandor said, "Look Guillermo, the pillow I got you!"

The human looked over and laughed. He then looked back at the vampire and gestured toward the head of the bed. "And where did all these come from?"

"The store, probably." Nandor replied, contracting his brows.

Guillermo laughed like he had made a joke. "Well yah. I do gotta go though, the delivery comes in just a few hours. Besides, sunrise is soon, you need to go to bed!"

They both hopped up, and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking the human out, Nandor tried to think of a clever goodbye. Clever was never his strong point, though. He had always gotten by on being brazen and well, relentless. But he felt like the place they were at now required a more subtle approach.. something that had never been his specialty. 

Guillermo glanced back at him and he went towards the car, "Goodnight Nandor!"

"Goodnight!" He called back. "I will call you again tomorrow!"

The human laughed and rolled his eyes before nodding and getting into the car. Nandor waited until the car disappeared down the street before he went back inside.

"SO?" He heard Nadja say loudly as he entered, startling him.

"FUCKING _girl_!! Yeesh!"

All of his roommates were standing there looking at him expectedly.

"What?!"

Laszlo scrunched his face, "Don't be coy, old boy! When is little Gizmo coming back?"

"Guillermo." Colin corrected.

"As I said!" Laszlo snapped back.

Nadja huffed at them, and then turned to him and said, "Nandor, when is he returning?"

"Soon! He can move in now. The fridge delivers today. It is clean in the house. Colin will get a new familiar."

Laszlo awkwardly waved his walking stick at Nandor. "And you? You spoke to him about.. well the two of you?"

Nandor was very annoyed, and shocked at this group.. attack! "Mind your own business!" He said before he hissed.

He had three vampires rolling their eyes at him at that. They dispersed, grumbling.

He will do it, he didn't need their help!

_Yeesh_


	7. Chapter 7

Nandor was having trouble sleeping. He knew it was midday, and he should be in slumber, but he kept waking. And now he could not fall back asleep at all. Guillermo's mother was receiving the fridge today. Which meant the human would be free to move back in. _When_ he would be doing that, Nandor wasn't sure.

He would call Guillermo when night fell to find out. For now, however, he could only lay within his coffin wishing he had one of those devices, and knew how to use it, so he could send messages to the human during the day.

He was beginning to drift off again when he heard movement in the hall. Colin Robinson had left for work hours ago. Nandor lifted his coffin lid carefully, mindful of possible sunlight. His room was dark though, the curtains in place. Last time he had risen during the day, it had been because he had heard Guillermo call for him and arrived downstairs to a pile of ash that had once been Carol. Moving slowly through the hall, he stalked the presence in the home. It was in one of the spare bedrooms now.

He readied himself outside of the door for the person to walk back into the hall. He was still Nandor the Relentless, and this was _his_ home!

The presence walking towards him made him pause, however. It smelled familiar.. and yet not? Nandor turned at a sudden noise behind him..

"Nandor!" Guillermo said, trying to quietly hurry towards him. "Don't!"

_Guillermo._

A woman exited the bedroom and gasped. The vampire looked down into the woman's eyes in shock. _I know those eyes._ Nandor's presence had obviously startled the older lady. "Cielos!" She said holding her chest. She spoke the same language as Guillermo. Nandor froze in, well, panic. This was the human's _mother_! 

Guillermo spoke to the lady in the same language that Nandor could not understand. He kept glancing at the vampire apologetically.

The woman looked over to her son and loudly whispered, "Memo, el es guapo."

Whatever that meant, it had embarassed Guillermo. "Mama!" He said, turning red.

"Guillermo, this is your mother?" Nandor finally said with a laugh.

"Um, well yes."

He looked at the human, expecting him to continue. When he didn't, he prompted, "And she is.. here..?"

"Oh. Yes. Her fridge came, so I was going to start moving things over." Guillermo said pointing back in the direction of his new bedroom. "She wanted to come to thank you for it. I told her you would be asleep.. since everyone works nights."

"I see." Nandor said with raised eyebrows and a steadily widening grin.

"Yes, well, she insisted she come anyway. To help me unpack, she _said_ , and because she wanted to see where I lived. She snuck off when I went to bring the bags in.."

Nandor thought this humorous. They were infiltrated, and Guillermo the slayer was tricked by, this little human woman. He grinned, offering his hand to the lady and kissing hers when she took it. She had the same eyes as his human, but with a glint of mischief in them. She began speaking to him, but he did not understand her and she spoke very rapidly. He looked over at his Guillermo when she finished.

"She was saying how much she likes the house. All the historical artifacts you have. But she said the bedrooms need more light." Guillermo translated, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Ah yes, I see." Nandor replied, not even attempting to hide his laugh. "Tell her I am sorry, we must sleep in the day for our night time human.. working. But we will get more lamps."

Guillermo laughed, and spoke to his mother. She made a disapproving noise, but nodded when he finished. She said something else to her son, and then smiled at Nandor, and said "Voy ahora, bye bye." before moving down the hall.

"She's um, going back to the room." Guillermo said laughing.

Nandor joined his hands in front of him and crowded Guillermo. "What did she say that embarassed you?"

"Oh. She said you were.. handsome." He said haltingly.

"A lady with taste!" Nandor preened.

This made Guillermo laugh and cover his eyes with his hand. He shook his head and walked down the hall to follow his mother. Completely unable to resist, the vampire followed as well.

Reaching the blue room, Nandor saw Guillermo had a wagon with big wheels. It had suitcases stacked in it, as well as the mini fridge and some other things. There was one case already open on the bed that his mother was already unpacking into the dresser. 

"Shall we help her?" Nandor offered.

Guillermo shook his head, "No if we try, she will just tell us to leave her to it. Better off finding our own things to do. Can you put the fridge under that table and plug it in? I'll unpack the bathroom bag."

Guillermo grabbed a smaller bag and went into the en suite. Nandor lifted the white box and set it beneath the table, crouching to put the plug in the wall. Standing, Guillermo's mother walked over, handed him a plastic grocery bag, and pointed back at the fridge. 

Looking inside, it seemed full of containers of human food. He crouched back down and began putting the containers into the box. Straightening once he had finished, he threw the bag back into the wagon. 

Guillermo's mother had already unpacked two suitcases. How did she do that so quickly? She saw him standing, and walked back over. Pointing at another black box and then patting the top of the table now, she said, well, something. He got the message though. He lifted the black box and put it on top of the table the fridge was under, and then plugged that in as well.

Guillermo reentered the room. He tilted his head towards the chairs against the wall, and they both sat as they waited for Guillermo's mother to finish. It took her only a little longer, as Guillermo did not have many things with him. 

She spoke to her son a few minutes. After Guillermo finished speaking to her, he turned to Nandor. "I'm going to walk her back down to her car with the wagon."

"You are staying?" The vampire asked, hopeful.

The former familiar nodded, "Yah, I have the essentials here. I can go back for the rest of my stuff later. I still need to sleep, I never did with all the driving and everything. You should head to bed too."

Nandor was pleased, and bowed to the lady a little. She smiled and patted his cheek as she passed, and they exchanged goodbyes. Guillermo followed his mother out of the room, and Nandor could hear them going down the hall and then the stairs. 

Nandor went into his own room and got into his coffin. He would sleep more soundly knowing Guillermo also rested in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cielos : Heavens  
> El es Guapo : He is handsome   
> Voy ahora : I'm going now


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening that evening, Nandor scrambled out of the coffin quickly. He spent longer than usual dressing, unable to decide on what he would wear at first. He exited his room, and went down the hall to Nadja and Laszlo's chamber.

He knocked lightly and waited. Nadja opened the door, and looked at him inquiringly. "What is it Nandor?"

"Guillermo is home."

She raised her eyebrows at him. Inclining her head, she closed the door.

Nandor crept down the hall to the blue room. Opening the door a crack, he saw the human was still abed. He would wait downstairs for him to awaken. On his way to the fancy room, he encountered Colin Robinson returning home.

"Hey Nandor." Colin said, raising his hand in greeting.

Nandor waved his hands at Colin, "Guillermo is home."

Colin seemed barely interested. "Really? That's cool. I have a human in my trunk."

"Yes he came back today." Nandor said looking up the stairs. Wait, "What?"

"Human, in my trunk." Colin repeated.

Nandor huffed, "Why do you have a human?"

"You wanted a familiar. I picked the kid. He's flaky, and weird. I can't intimidate him into working for us. But I figured Nadja could."

"I also could." Nandor said, making a face at Colin. The energy vampire just laughed. "Sure, bud. Wait here, I'll go get her." He said clapping Nandor's shoulder as he went upstairs towards the others. Maybe another human could lend some expertise as well? Nandor would go wake Guillermo now. This was absolutely not an excuse.

Nandor was beside the humans bed within a minute. Leaning over, he could see his Guillermo had kicked off the velvet bedspread. Humans were always so warm, the velvet must've been too much. 

As Nandor leaned over the bed to see Guillermo, the human opened his eyes and yelped, and reached beneath his pillow.

Suspecting the reason, Nandor jumped backwards and yelled, "Sorry Guillermo!"

Guillermo sat up in the bed, panting and holding a stake. "Nandor, what..?"

Nandor held up his hands as the human reached for his glasses. "Sorry! I thought you could help with.. Colin brought a human home."

The human dropped the stake, and shuffled out of bed, "Why would _Colin_ bring a human home? He feeds at work?"

"It is the new familiar!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and then putting on his glasses, Guillermo's face cleared. "Oh. Is it a.. consensual hire?"

Nandor shook his head. "No the boy's in his 'trunk'."

"Oh, Mierda." Guillermo closed his eyes in annoyance. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them walked downstairs together, Nandor in his jersey and pants, and Guillermo in brown plaid pajamas. Laszlo looked up at them as they descended and laughed.

"Well aren't the two of you stylish." 

They came and stood beside him, clearly hearing the commotion outside. Colin entered first, laughing and stood aside for Nadja to drag the new human in, cursing all the while. Nandor laughed at the scene, but Guillermo silenced him with a side eyed look. 

"Meet our new familiar." Nadja said tossing him forward in front of them.

"His name is Evan." Colin said from behind her. 

Guillermo looked down at this kid and felt bad for him. "Um. This is a weird situation, but you know, you're fine. This is.. an interview. Kind of."

"Laszlo, take him into the library." Nadja asked, straightening her dress. Her husband lifted Evan by the collar and pulled him into the other room. 

"Will you be coming Nandor? We will be acquiring this familiar the old fashioned way..." She raised her eyebrows at him and followed Laszlo.

"Why couldn't you just get someone who was already a familiar?" Guillermo asked Nandor. 

The vampire shrugged, "They are all affiliated with other vampires and familiars. With the council after all of us, we can't trust that it wouldn't be dangerous."

The human quirked his brows. "Well. Yah."

Colin piped up, "Yah and I gauged him. Not interested in eternal life or anything. No ambition. He just sort spends all his time partying. Misses work a lot, so no one will think it is strange if he stops showing up."

"What is the old fashioned way?" Guillermo asked.

"It's when you grab a human, and terrify them with your great vampiric powers into being your servant." Nandor said.

Colin laughed and added, "Or you hypnotize them, but you know.." He pointed his thumb at Nandor.

"My hypnotism is perfectly fine!" Nandor groused. He then went into the library, leaving Colin and Guillermo waiting in the foyer.

The intimidation was simple enough. They levitated, they hissed and exposed their fangs, their eyes went red. Simple enough, the human was afraid, and swore to serve them. Nadja hypnotized him into thinking they could always find him if he escaped. (Something that wasn't true, especially in these times, but it prevented them from trying.)

Laszlo told the human that Guillermo was outside and would show him his duties. Once he walked out, Nadja laughed and sat with her husband on the sofa. Nandor felt badly for this new boy, though. He did not like to think of little Guillermo from 10 years ago in that situation, so he followed Evan out to the foyer.

Colin must have gone to his room already, as the humans were the only ones outside. Nandor could see the new one was still in a panic. Guillermo had his arm around his shoulders and was leading him upstairs.

Upstairs?! His pity for the boy drained quickly and was replaced with annoyance. He stomped after them.

But Guillermo only led Evan to one of the smaller spare bedrooms. "Here you go, this is your room. Um, well you've had a day, so go ahead and go to bed now. I'll show you everything starting tomorrow. 

Evan seemed to still be in shock. He nodded absently, and laid down in the bed. Guillermo covered him and backed our of the room, turning the light off as he went and closing the door behind him. He didn't startle when he turned to Nandor in the hall, meaning he'd been aware that he had come up behind them. Ah, well of course his Guillermo had sensed him. He was a _slayer_.

"That is not your old room." Nandor said petulantly.

Guullermo smiled, "No, these rooms were reserved for vampires yes? Well there's only three of you up here, and with the council after you, you won't be having many guests." He shrugged.

The human was right. There was no reason Evan could not have his own room, and he only took the smallest of the spare bedrooms anyway. It had never been used before by anyone, even when they had guests in the past. Plus, Nandor could see that Guillermo was being kind. 

_My sweet Guillermo_.

"I need my capes washed though, how long until he's useful?"

"I thought you were wearing less for convenience?" Guillermo laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one! I had a day.

Guillermo's first night home had Nandor nearly vibrating with excitement. He had to be clear about his intentions, but also not so forward to scare Guillermo away. Guillermo stayed in his pajamas, but told Nandor he was hungry. 

"Will you be eating the food in your little fridge?"

Guillermo tilted his head, "I haven't stocked it yet."

Nandor looked down at his human, "Your mother had me put things in it."

Guillermo seemed unsurprised, and laughed breathily, "Oh, I should've realized she would bring food. I'll go see what there is."

Nandor nodded and followed him to his room. Guillermo seemed surprised that the vampire had come with him but didn't say anything. While he was looking inside the fridge, Nandor sat on his bed. 

About to put something in the black box above, he said, "Oh, wait.. These cant be on the same outlet." Guillermo bent over, earning Nandor's gaze, and pulled the second cord to the outlet near the corner on the adjacent wall.

"Guillermo, what is that?"

Looking back at Nandor as he put the food inside the black box, "Oh, it's a microwave. Warms the food."

"How did you do that when you were here before?"

"I used the stove, or the oven, in the kitchen. They're both very old though, and didn't always work."

"Do you need new ones?"

Guillermo laughed, "No the microwave is enough for now." While his food went around in a circle in the microwave, Nandor noticed the human stealing glances at him. 

Laying back against the pillows with one leg bent and an arm behind his head, the vampire tried to show himself to full advantage. It seemed to be working, little Guillermo's face reddened which made Nandor smirk.

The beeping of the microwave was an unpleasant sound to him. He knew that sound would annoy him. But Guillermo seemed happy to hear it, and retrieved his meal. He sat in one of the chairs and ate his food. 

"Guillermo, what will you do with all your time now?"

The human looked at him, and did not seem to have a ready answer. "Um. I guess I have to find hobbies. Real hobbies, not just activities for meeting virgins. Maybe a day job, for spending money.."

"You should ask Colin for a job where he works."

Guillermo smiled at him, "That's a good idea! We could carpool, if he doesn't drain me on the commute."

Nandor waited for the human to finish eating. Guillermo was looking at his device as he ate, occasionally making sounds of interest. Guillermo eventually pushed the container away when he finished and stood.

"I guess.. I'll leave that for Evan to pick up later.." 

Nandor sat up and rested an elbow on his bent knee. "What will you do now?"

"I.. dont know. I guess I can head to my mom's for the rest of my clothes. She should still be up by the time I get there."

"I will come."

Guillermo looked at him with amusement, "Sure. I'll need the hands."

Guillermo gathered up his empty suitcases and they both put them in the back seat of his car. Nandor took the passenger seat, while Guillermo took the driver seat, and backed out of the driveway.

"Where does you mother live?"

"She lives in the bronx. Should take about an hour to get there."

Ugh. Flying was faster. Nandor did not want to be in the car this long. The human seemed to read his face, and chuckled.

"You didn't have to come."

"You needed extra hands. You will like _mine_." Nandor said, trying to stuff as much sensuality as he possessed into the innuendo. He got a raised eyebrow and small smile in response.

"So Guillermo.. what will you be doing later tonight?"

"Probably playing online with Jeremy."

Nandor was displeased with this answer, "Playing what?"

"Fortnite."

"I thought you were playing tonight?"

"No that's the name of the game."

"Oh."

"Yah, not like a fortnight. Anyway, I'll play that for a couple hours." Guillermo said, then looking over at Nandor, "Will you be with me for that?"

"Yes."

Guillermo grinned and shook his head a bit. "Well then don't let me forget to get my tv and console while we're at my mother's."

"A-Okay."

"Hey!!" Guillermo exclaimed, startling Nandor, "You said it!"

"I say it a lot, Guillermo! No need for hysterics!"

"But you did it _right_ that time!"

Nandor did not want to argue, even though of course he said it right every time. Letting it drop, he looked out the window as they drove. Having this quiet time with his human was nice, it reminded him of the little moments they used to have. Colin was usually off on his own, and Nadja and Laszlo would be off doing couple-y things, leaving him with just Guillermo for company. He had not realized how much he had missed it until Celeste had stolen him away. 

"Can I ask what you've been doing?" Guillermo asked, breaking the silence.

"I have told you what I have been doing, I called you." Nandor answered, confused.

The human cleared his throat. "No I mean... why."

Ah. Now it was time to state his interest. He would need all his courage. "I have missed you Guillermo. I said as much, but..." he paused. _NO! Now is not the time for hesitation. You are Nandor the RELENTLESS._ "I do not want us to return to what we were. It is time that I made you _mine_."

He stared intently into his human's face, so there would be no mistaking his meaning. 

"Do you mean, like, turning me?"

"Not yet... I had meant to woo you." He said this almost petulantly. "Make you mine.. and myself yours."

Guillermo gulped at this. Nandor could see his hands fidgeting on the wheel as his face turned beet red. "So all this effort.. it was.. courting?"

"That was just to bring you home. _Then_ I would court you. Seduction.. I have always been good at." Nandor said, raising his eyebrows up and down. Guillermo laughed at that, which eased the tension. Nandor continued, "So.. will you be becoming mine?"

Guillermo gave him a smug look, "Not yet." Seeing the vampire's shock, he spoke before Nandor could overthink it, "Let's.. um.. let's see this courting and seduction. Perhaps- maybe you can convince me." The words were bold, but they had been spoken haltingly, a result of Guillermo's shyness. 

Still, his human had challenged him, and it was up to Nandor to win him. Feeling playful, and not a little smug and sure of himself, Nandor interrupted Guillermo's shy laugh by immediately leaning over to breathe slowly into his ear, and run his hand down the human's thigh.

Guillermo yelped and swerved the car a little. "MAS- NANDOR!" He breathed heavily for a moment. "That was really dangerous!"

Nandor widened his eyes in mock innocence, "I had a secret for you Guillermo!"

He shook his head, and threw Nandor a side eyed look, "No you didn't!"

Nandor set his elbows on the armrest between them. He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and waggled his eyebrows at his companion. "I did, but I'll save it for _later_." 

He winked at Guillermo, which earned him a small secret smile on a very red face.


	10. Chapter 10

Guillermo invited Nandor in, in place of his mother. Entering the home of Guillermo's mother held many curiosities for Nandor, as well as some pain. She had a crucifix on the wall that burned Nandor's eyes. Spotting it after hearing the vampire's hiss, Guillermo knocked it down behind the couch, and then waited for the vampire's eyes to stop bleeding.

"Mama! Estoy aqui!" The human called after wiping the last of the redness away from Nandor's eyes.

Nandor heard her answering call from somewhere in the house. Guillermo glanced over at him and said, "She's watching her show in her bedroom."

"Which show?" Nandor asked, genuinely interested. 

"Oh it's.. actually a Korean romance. She got used to subtitles watching American TV anyway, so now she watches a lot of foreign films and shows."

The vampire nodded, and followed his human to a small bedroom. This must have been where he was staying. The room was very small, barely a few feet between the television and end of the bed.

Seeing Nandors appraisal, Guillermo said, "Yah, not much bigger than my old room at the house. But you know NYC apartments. My mother had never meant this room for more than holding her pictures and sewing things, so.." 

Opening the drawers below the television, Nandor saw they were empty. "Your clothes...?"

Guillermo pointed at another door. "Closet, over there."

They laid the suitcases on the bed and began filling them. Guillermo added some trinkets and pictures. Nandor spotted Guillermo's laptop, and put it in the suitcase as well.

The human then began unplugging cords and wrapping the things beside the tv into the clothes. "There, I got my PS4. Can you grab the TV?"

Nandor lifted the television, and had it in the car a minute later, along with many suitcases. Returning to the bedroom, Guillermo held up a hand as the vampire went to grab the remaining items.

"Wait! We gotta say goodnight to my mom before we go."

The two of them split the remaining cases, and made their way down the hall. Guillermo knocked once, and then opened the door and began speaking. Nandor could hear his mother's voice as she approached. She emerged from the doorway and kissed her son's cheek and said goodnight. She then walked over to Nandor and kissed his cheek as well. Nandor bowed a bit to her, and wished her a pleasant evening. 

She said something final to Guillermo, before reentering her bedroom, which made the human groan and therefore made Nandor smile. The two of them left the apartment after. 

Reaching the car, Nandor asked, "What was the last thing she said?"

Guillermo laughed once, "She said to call her more often, and.. something else."

"Yess?" Nandor prompted, "What was the something else?"

"She, well she asked earlier how long we had been dating. I said we weren't.. So now she asked how long we've been 'not dating'". Guillermo said rolling his eyes with both embarrassment and fondness.

Nandor laughed out loud at this. He was very fond of Guillermo's mother already. 

"It is because I am handsome." Nandor stated proudly.

Guillermo smirked, "And very _aware_ of it, that's for sure."

"Of course, I have eyes. You are aware of yourself, too, I assume!"

The way the human glanced down made Nandor suspect that perhaps he wasn't. _Well, that wouldnt do!_ He backed his former familiar up against the car, and leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. 

"Shall I show you then?" He whispered loudly, nuzzling his nose against Guillermos cheek, followed by the lightest brush of his lips on the human's jaw. He was very pleased with the strangled noise that came from his Guillermo. He leaned sideways bringing his body against Guillermo's side, but keeping his lips brushing against the human's jawline and traced one index finger over his companion's Adam's apple. Up and down, until he felt Guillermo's breath quicken.

Then, taking a sudden step away, Nandor again looked down into Guillermo's face and watched his eyes flutter open while he closed his mouth and gulped. The vampire waggled his eyebrows at his companion again and smiled a closed lipped smile. Yes. This was _his_ human.

He brought his body completely away from Guillermo, allowing him to re-gather himself. After a moment, the human looked up at him. Nandor grinned, and gestured for Guillermo to enter the car.

The human did, after taking one more deep breath. Nandor entered the other side, and they were away. 

Nandor watched Guillermo out of the corner of his eye. The human's hands fidgeted on the wheel, and he was still breathing heavily. The vampire quite enjoyed listening to those breathy little sounds. He started feeling his hunger rise, as well as maybe something else. 

"Guillermo, if you still want the courting you must stop tempting me." Nandor spoke, his voice full of lust and longing.

The human's eyes widened in such an innocent way, Nandor was reminded of the Guillermo of many years past at the expression. That helped cool his ardour a bit.

"Sorry Nandor.. I have not, well, dealt with this sort of thing before."

Nandor had always suspected Guillermo of being a virgin, but _must_ his human outright say such a thing _now_ , when his control was already tenuous at best?

Little Guillermo seemed to realize what he had said immediately, and noticed its effect on his former master. "Mierda! Sorry! Um-" The human grasped for an appropriate subject, "FORTNITE!"

That certainly startled Nandor enough to pull him from his tantalizing thoughts. "What?!"

"I'll be playing Fortnite when we get back! With Jeremy, so you'll hear him over the speakers." Guillermo drummed his fingers on the wheel as he spoke, betraying his nervousness.

"Yes, that is fine. I shall only sit and observe."

"If I'm going to be training Evan tomorrow, I'll still have to head to bed around 12 or 1." Guillermo added.

Nandor understood that, and he wrestled with his possessiveness. Feeling like he'd shoved it down far enough, he replied. "Yes, that is fine. Tell me tomorrow night _everything_ you do with this Evan."

Guillermo's fondly exasperated look let Nandor know that maybe he had not had as much control over his jealousy as he had thought. Striving for a much more neutral tone, he added, "or.. not. But I will stay with you while you play this fortnight game tonight, and then leave you to your slumber." _And perhaps hunt after that, since my control is currently questionable._

Guillermo gave him a genuine and wide smile, which made the vampire answer him in kind with a toothy grin.

_He smiles like that just for me. It is still his first night. He needs rest._


	11. Chapter 11

While dressing himself, Nandor reflected on the previous night. The game Guillermo played was very loud, but he was victorious. Nandor noticed how he checked his fridge twice, but did not eat any of the food. Perhaps, he desired something else? Nandor could get him those things. He turned and noticed a stack of shirts and vests on one of his chairs. 

Evan must have returned them, but Guillermo did not show him where they go. That was fine, Nandor could speak to the boy on his way out. He made his way out of the room and down the hall. Descending the stairs, he could hear the boy in the library with Laszlo. Laszlo seemed upset.

Nandor entered, and saw his old friend gesturing wildly and complaining loudly. Apparently the boy had spilled his nail polish in their chambers. He spotted Guillermo sitting and watching Laszlo, while obviously trying not to laugh. The boy, Evan, looked terrible. _I do not think humans are supposed to be that color_.

Guillermo glanced at him with dancing eyes. Then casting his eyes over at the door, he rose and left the room. Nandor exited behind him.

"Guillermo, what is wrong with the familiar?"

The human laughed, "He's getting sober. Colin said he liked to party, so we should have known."

"The human drinks much alcohol?"

"Well, yes.. among other things."

Ah. Well. "Guillermo, he did not put my clothes away. He left them on the chair!"

His human looked at him with a smile and raised eyebrows. "Trust me, you got it the best out of everyone today. He spilled Laszlo's nail polish, washed Nadja's white dress with her eyeshadow and ruined it, and Colin's computer screen is cracked."

Nandor shook his head. New familiars were always such a pain. "Has Nadja found out about her dress yet?"

Guillermo made a face, "Not yet, and I don't want to be there when she does." 

They exchanged knowing looks. "Well, we are going out tonight anyway Guillermo."

"To.. where?"

"The store!"

**

Arriving at the store, Nandor decided that even with his hypnosis, which worked just fine, it would be better to use his speed.

"This is the list of the things you want?"

Guillermo nodded, "Nandor, I don't think this is going to go well."

"Nonsense!" 

Rolling his eyes, the human agreed to wait. Nandor entered the store, and then gathered all of the items that Guillermo wanted. He would get it the same way he got Guillermo's pillow. After locating the last thing, a container of 'salsa', Nandor rushed out the doors, and was at the car a moment later.

"We need more income, I'm getting a job." Guillermo said, sighing at the cart full of junk food.

"Okay, after you train Evan though! I don't want him to die like all of those other familiars. It is hard replacing them."

They loaded what Guillermo called his "gamer snacks" into the car. Then the two of them drove home.

Reentering the house, they heard inhuman screeching and both Laszlo and Colin's voices speaking placatingly. Nadja must have found out about her dress. Nandor looked down at Guillermo, whose face loked just as reluctant as he felt, so they both just continued up the stairs to the blue room. Guillermo organized the contents of the bags into his fridge and on top of his microwave. 

Turning around, he said. "Okay well, now what?"

Nandor, who lounged on the bed smirked at the human. "Come sit with me Guillermo."

Guillermo laughed nervously, and shuffled over, never lifting his eyes away from his shoes. He sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Nandor reached an arm out, and pulled him into a laying position beside him.

"Comfy?"

"Not exactly."

He would take care of that! Nandor had wanted to be sensual, but he was seized by a bout of softness. His face turning serious, he ran the backs of his fingers from Guillermo's forehead, to his ear, and then along his jaw. Resting his thumb on Guillermo's chin, he looked up to see the look in his human's eyes. It was intrepid, yes, but there was a sweet and almost sad look as well. Nandor leaned down slowly, closing his eyes at only the last moment.

The kiss started out chaste, but also slow and sweet. It deepened, after only a moment. And that's when Nandor knew. _I love my Guillermo.._ The thought only made him desperate, which made his kiss turn hungry and consuming. Soon he was over Guillermo, holding himself up on one elbow while he kept his other hand on the human's face. Guillermo let out a whine beneath him, which spurred him on. He ran his hand down the human's face and neck, and then over his body down to his hip, where he pulled them flush and inserted his leg between Guillermo's. Pressing his thigh insistently against the human, he released him from the kiss, which made Guillermo immediately start gasping. He moved to the human's jaw and throat, not biting but no less territorial. 

He felt Guillermo's hands come up to his sides, hesitant and shy. _Shy.._ Nandor lifted his head and looked down into the human's face. It was red with embarrassment and lust, yes. But Nandor saw it in the human's eyes.. uncertainty. He was either not ready or he was still unsure about Nandor himself. Either way, it was still not time. Nandor lowered himself back down, now laying beside the human, and then kissed him sweetly again. 

Resting his forehead against Guillermo's, he felt his former familiar trying to catch his breath. Then he felt his hands coming up to his own face. Guillermo ran his hand over Nandor's temple, and then into his hair. He saw the human smile at him, and they stared into each other's eyes with grins on their faces.

"You.. really want me?" Guillermo asked, voice dripping with nervousness.

Nandor replied without hesitation. "Only you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday. Little out of it, apparently I got the Rona.. somehow.
> 
> So sorry for the delay!

The household had begun to fall into a pattern. Nandor spent most of his nights with Guillermo. He enjoyed his time with the human, even when it was nothing more than playing the Fortnite. Nandor himself had even tried the game. He was not very successful, only because it was not real. In a true battle, of course he and Guillermo would have slaughtered the others.

Evan slowly improved, and did not seem too bothered to no longer have to worry about work or bills. He spent some time away from them though. Guillermo insisted he have a day off every week. Nandor allowed this, as he dressed himself now, and was not particularly interested in Evan's company anyway. 

Guillermo worked 2 days a week at Colin's office as a temp. This gave him enough to pay for his phone and for spending money. Nandor was not fond of those days, because his human had to sleep at night. He tried stay with Guillermo whenever their waking hours (or feeding schedules) allowed. He spent much of this time flirting with the human. Guillermo seemed to accept it much more easily now. He was even beginning to make small gestures of affection himself. He would take Nandor's hand sometimes, or lean into him if they stood together. So far, he had not received anything as overt as the vampire himself did, but he would be patient.

It had now been a fortnight since Guillermo had returned to them. Nandor had something special planned for this night, which Evan had helped him plan.

Leaning over Guillermo, Nandor waited for him to awaken. 

"Nandor.. what are you doing?"

Nandor straightened and joined his hands. "Good you are awake!"

Guillermo opened one eye and looked up at his former master. Huffing out a laugh he rolled over and sat up, "Why are you standing here, staring at me while I sleep?"

"I have a surprise!"

Squinting and affecting a thoughtful expression, Guillermo said, "What _kind_ of surprise?"

Impatient, Nandor took the human's hand and pulled Guillermo from the bed.

"Okay!" He laughed, "I'm coming, let me grab my glasses!"

He reached over to his bedside table and pulled his glasses on. He then held out his hand again, which Nandor took. Dragging the human down the stairs, Guillermo asked where everyone else was, surprised that they didn't see them. Nandor just grunted in response. _Not important right now_. When Nandor turned, Guillermo knew he was being led to the kitchen.

Once they entered, Nandor stepped aside and held his hands out. "Surprise!"

The kitchen.. looked very different. Nandor enjoyed the shock on Guillermo's face. The group of them had gone back out to the best of buys, on a night that Guillermo was out with _Jeremy_ , who Nandor was _not_ jealous of. He was, after all, nowhere near as handsome as the vampire was.

Colin and Nadja had worked on picking out and retrieving a new fridge for Guillermo. A normal sized one. They had also replaced the stove and oven, which were apparently not separate machines. After that, Evan had ordered a table and chairs from his device. The new familiar had coordinated the deliveries for when Guillermo was at work.

"You.. redid the kitchen!"

Nandor was very proud. "Yes, it is all ready. And your dinner is here!"

Nandor had made Evan order pizza. Humans were always talking about pizza. He assumed it must be the virgins of human food.

Guillermo looked very happy. "What happened to the old stove?"

"Laszlo and I threw it outside."

Guillermo put a hand on his forehead and laughed. After a minute he dropped his hand and looked into Nandor's eyes. Nandor could see his human struggling with something. After a minute, decision stole over Guillermo's face, and before Nandor could begin to wonder at it, Guillermo had taken two steps forward and pulled his former master down into a heated kiss.

"Only me right?" Guillermo gasped. Nandor nodded, almost frantically. "..and only you."

Nandor felt like his chest was expanding. This was it. _It is time._ Nandor turned and picked up the pizza, confusing his human at first. He then stuffed it into the fridge, and swept a laughing Guillermo up in his arms. He carried him away slowly, making sure to leave the human plenty of time to withdraw.

Back upstairs, he laid Guillermo down on the blue velvet bedspread, and immediately covered him with his own body. Guillermo was no longer hesitating, pulling Nandor against him, and moving in a most delectable way. He and Nandor matched each other in passion, if not skill. But that would come in time. He felt the former familiar's hands moving all over him, and he responded in kind. _Mine_. It was very lucky the both of them wore so much less than they used to, it allowed them to not waste any time now..

**

Nandor lay observing a sleeping Guillermo in his arms. His face, relaxed in repose, made the vampire's stomach clench in a good way. The small bite marks on his Guillermo's neck were not so pronounced, but to _him_ they felt profound. He _should_ return to his coffin. Guillermo's room had no windows, however. It would not hurt to sleep here today. He heard the others return hours ago, and now he could hear them turning in.

He felt his human stirring. He whispered, "Guillermo?"

"You're staying right?" The human mumbled.

"Yes."

""Are.. you going to turn me?"

Nandor paused, "Yes. But not now."

Guillermo smiled and snuggled back in, "S'okay."

He would turn Guillermo soon. He hadn't forgotten Nadja's wisdom and would not let the decision be taken from him. But not tonight, not yet. _We have all the time in the world now._ He laid his head against the pillow and fell into a peaceful slumber beside his love.

_End_


End file.
